Shorty
|status = Alive }} Shorty is a character in The Land Before Time film and TV series. He is a young Brachiosaurus, and the adoptive brother of Littlefoot, first appearing in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration as the tertiary antagonist turned-supporting protagonist. In the film, he was voiced by Brandon DePaul, while in the television series, he is voiced by Elizabeth Daily. History As Bron tells Littlefoot, Shorty was found wandering in the wilderness with eight or so orange and brown colored Camarasaurus hatchlings. Since he was the eldest of the small herd, as shown in the flashback, he was very protective of the hatchlings. In the end, Shorty, along with the hatchlings, followed Bron. In the crater, where all the of Longnecks had all gathered, Shorty and Littlefoot failed to co-exist peacefully at first. Shorty was jealous of Littlefoot because, as Littlefoot was Bron's biological son, Bron ha d now devoted all of his attention to him. Near the end of the movie, as Littlefoot tried to stop Shorty from leaving the area alone, he proposed that they could be brothers, which made Shorty happier. In the end, he gets along well with Littlefoot and his friends. When Littlefoot decided to return to the Great Valley with his grandparents, he asked Bron to officially adopt Shorty, which he did. The two then became brothers. The Great Longneck Migration was Shorty's only appearance to-date in the films, but he appeared with Bron in the TV series' episode The Big Longneck Test. While Littlefoot performs the test, Shorty leads the rest of the gang on their own little adventure. Personality Shorty is the young bully in The Great Longneck Migration, since he had a nasty past, and although Bron continued to check up on him frequently, he was the only one from that small herd that was not adopted until the end of the film, implying that he was both lonely and had an inferiority complex. He was antisocial, mostly wandering by himself and picking on other young dinosaurs, including Littlefoot. After Littlefoot presents the idea of brotherhood to Shorty, he reveals a more friendly side of his nature. He seems to be intrigued by Cera's headbutting strength and skills. Name There is some irony regarding his name, "Shorty," as although the character is intended to be a bully, "Shorty" is a frequently-used playground insult.Cambridge Dictionaries Online; Cambridge University Press Definition of root-word "Short" and other variations. Retrieved on July 21st, 2008. However, it might also be seen as befitting, as Shorty is shorter than Littlefoot. Trivia *The relationship with Shorty and Littlefoot in The Great Longneck Migration is similar to Ty and his brother Sly in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Sly was once sent by Boss Cass to destroy Ty but is then revealed that he is his brother. Just like when Shorty bullied Littlefoot until they agreed to be brothers. Gallery References Category:Longnecks Category:Fourfooters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans Category:Green Characters Category:Dark green Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Antagonists-turn-good Category:One-Movie only characters Category:TV Series character Category:One-Episode only characters